Just Like You
by Kisa101
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura have been best friends since 6th grade. Now they're in 12th grade and have as violent a friendship as ever. Syaoran's final confession. Sakura's response? Read to find out. S&S and some E&T and C&Y Please R&R.


A/N: Hello peoples. I apologize for my lateness for my other two fanfics and I can assure you that I'll update ASAP. Until then, I have an oneshot for you guys out there. It's my first one so please don't be too harsh. It's CCS again, of course, and I hope you do enjoy it.

Just Like You…

"Syaoran, where are we going?" "Wait a sec, you'll find out soon enough." "Well hurry up will you! I'm getting dizzy." Syaoran chuckled as he led his best friend, Sakura, somewhere that was very special to him.

Sakura and Syaoran were best friends ever since fifth grade. When they first met, things were a bit rough…but now they're very close friends in twelfth grade. They had a very violent friendship…and a very weird one at that. Syaoran laughed as he remembered Valentine's Day in sixth grade.

* * *

Sixth Grade- Valentine's Day

_It was Valentine's Day and all the girls were giving their guy friends or best friends chocolates. Sakura was one of them who were very excited and couldn't wait to give her two best friends- Tomoyo and Syaoran- their gifts._

_She went looking for Tomoyo everywhere until she found her in class talking to Naoko and Chiharu. "Hi, Tomoyo! Hi, Naoko and Chiharu." She ran over to them and gave them all a hug. Grinning, she gave Tomoyo her treat and received a thank you in return._

_Naoko and Chiharu looked at her with fake frowns. "Why didn't we get any chocolate?" Sakura shook her head at them. "I gave you guys already." Naoko paused for a moment. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Silly me." They all laughed and soon began talking about who they were giving gifts._

_"So, who are you giving chocolates to, Naoko?" Tomoyo grinned in her face and Naoko blushed. "I'm giving somebody special." "Aww, come on, tell us please?" The girl shook her head quickly. "You'll find out soon enough." Sakura frowned slightly. "Party pooper."_

_Chiharu waved her arms excitedly. "Guess who I'm giving." The three girls looked at her and said simultaneously, "Takashi." She looked at her friends shocked. "How did you guys know?" Naoko rolled her eyes at her. "It's so obvious. I mean, you guys are best friends for crying out loud." "True."_

_"Well I know I've already given you guys chocolates so I have no one else to give to. I do know who that last chocolates in Sakura's hand are for." Tomoyo grinned and the other girls squealed. "Syaoran!" Sakura laughed sheepishly. "We're just best friends. Nothing more." Chiharu snorted. "Sure, whatever you say, girl. Hey, there's Syaoran and Takashi now. Let's go Sakura." Sakura nodded. "Sure."_

_She looked at Tomoyo and Naoko but they waved her away. "No need to worry about me. I'm going to give away this last chocolate anyway." With that, Naoko got up and left the classroom. Sakura then looked at Tomoyo who then whipped out a camera and smiled. "I already gave all of mine away and one's in the mail for Eriol." Sakura had forgotten he was moving back to England that day. It must've really bothered Tomoyo. "Don't worry about me, besides, how else can I record this precious moment?"_

_Sakura sweat dropped at that and continued walking over to Syaoran and Takashi with her gift behind her back. Chiharu looked at Takashi with a small blush on her face. "Hi, Takashi, I have a gift for you." Takashi grinned at his best friend. "Sure, what is it?"_

_Chiharu quickly handed him the chocolates and he held it like a precious treasure. Takashi smiled at her. "Thanks a lot, Chiharu. Did you make them yourself?" Chiharu nodded and her friend placed a hand on his chin. "I think I oughta pray, then." Chiharu looked confused. "Why?" Takashi grinned. "I have to pray it won't poison me."_

_In a minute flat, Takashi was in Chiharu's grasp. "How dare you? I worked hard on those chocolates. The least you can do is thank me nicely." Everyone nearby had to sweatdrop at that one. Looks like some things just don't change. Sakura turned back to Syaoran and quickly gave him the chocolates while looking down, sheepishly._

_Syaoran's amber eyes sparkled in happiness. "Thanks, Sakura; although I think I'd have to pray too." Sakura glared at him. "Why, Syaoran?" "I may die from the first bite." It didn't take long for Sakura to punch him in his shoulder hard and walk away smiling. Syaoran fell down and hit his head to a table. Sakura smirked. "Happy Valentine's Day." Tomoyo sweat dropped. "Well, so much for that 'romantic clip'". _

* * *

Present

Syaoran chuckled to himself. That was Sakura alright. His best friend and the girl he loved. That's why he was surprising her. After six years he was finally going to confess to Sakura. Let's hope nothing goes wrong there.

"Are we there yet?" Syaoran smiled. "Yea, we are. You can take your blindfolds off now." Sakura quickly clawed off her blindfolds and blinked her eyes. When her eyes were finally focused in the darkness she gasped.

In front of her was a beautiful view of a lake she'd never seen before. The full moon was reflected in the sparkling lake. Stars shone brightly in the area and to her right was a blanket already set up.

Emerald eyes gazed at the beauty of it all. Syaoran stood in the back. "Like it? It's a special hangout of mine I'd just found recently. Beautiful, isn't it?" Sakura simply nodded. "Yes, it is." Syaoran took Sakura by the hand to the blanket and they both sat down.

Syaoran grinned and pointed to the sky. "Hey, Saku, do you see the Big Dipper?" Sakura followed to where he was pointing but saw nothing. "No, I don't see it. Where is it?" Syaoran pointed again. "Right there." "I still don't see it. I'm not very good at this sort of thing." He grinned. "Oh, yeah, I forgot that you were picture blind."

WHAM! Syaoran felt a heavy blow on his shoulders and nearly fell back. Sakura glared at him. "I am not picture blind! I will find it…eventually." Sakura calmed down quite quickly and smiled. She pointed over further to her right.

"Syao, do you see the North Star over there?" Syaoran shook his head. "I can never find that thing in the sky." Sakura frowned. "Didn't you just call me picture blind and you can't even find the North Star? How will you find your way home if you get lost?" "That's what a compass is for, genius."

Sakura glared. "Without a compass then." Syaoran shrugged. "Eenie, meanie, minie, moe, I guess." Sakura got frustrated. "That's just like you, you know that right? Always coming up the dumbest answers and then-"

Sakura was suddenly cut off by Syaoran's lips on hers and she didn't care about yelling at him for much longer. After a while they broke away and Sakura was totally silent. "Why, did you just kiss me?"

Syaoran smirked. "I had to do something, you wouldn't shut up." Sakura started glaring again. "Fine then, whatever." She turned away hurt and upset. For a minute she thought…he loved her. Syaoran mentally kicked himself for saying something so dumb. Sakura didn't even hit him back…she must've been upset. He had to correct it.

He stared at the ground and talked quietly. "The reason…the real reason…is because I wanted to. You're a very special person to me." Sakura turned back around and looked at him, confused. "What are you saying?"

Syaoran suddenly remembered she was a bit clueless at times…well so was he but not as badly as her. Syaoran turned around to look at her and amber met emerald. He smiled sweetly at her. "Well, then, I guess I'll just have to tell you in…another way." He leaned in forward and kissed her again. This time, Sakura's arms snaked around his neck in response. In that one moment, all was forgotten but them. Time stood still for both of them as they depended on each other's love.

When they finally broke free Syaoran gazed into her eyes and whispered, "I love you, My Cherry Blossom." Sakura's eyes shone brighter than her smile. So he really did love her. "I love you too, My Little Wolf." Syaoran smiled in return and embraced her tightly.

Sakura laughed happily. "I guess that makes us a couple, huh?" Syaoran smirked. She was back to her normal self…and he finally confessed. It was a good day for both of them. "Yea, Saku, we are…although…we may have to work on that picture blindness of yours."

WHAM! "I am not picture blind!" Syaoran laughed. She was really back to normal. Like he said, they had a violent friendship…he was prepared for a violent relationship. He had might as well get started. "Sakura, you're so violent! That's so just like you!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for my oneshot. I truly enjoyed writing that. Surprisingly I got this idea from a dream I kept on having over and over again. So, I decided to write on it. I hope you've enjoyed it and please review. Bye Bye for now. 


End file.
